


And everything I had to know I heard it on my radio

by gipsiusy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Eleonora si fa i cazzi altrui, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Parallels, Talking About Stuff, come vorrei cominciasse la prossima stagione, just scemini in love, slice of live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/pseuds/gipsiusy
Summary: Niccolò in equilibrio su due piedi della sedia, alla destra di Eleonora, e Martino seduto di traverso all’altra sulla sinistra, chiacchieravano come se non ci fosse alcuna preoccupazione al mondo eccetto quello di cui stavano parlando, completamente inconsapevoli che dall’altra parte del vetro si sentisse tutto. O che ci fosse qualcuno ad ascoltare in primo luogo.“Per me ci saremmo potuti mettere insieme sin dalla carbonara col tabasco” stava dicendo Martino, le braccia poggiate sullo schienale della sedia e una mano a reggergli il volto.“Davvero? Nonostante le mie coraggiosissime scelte culinarie?” Niccolò rise, scoprendo i denti e le gengive. Smise di dondolare e poggiò tutti i piedi a terra, chinandosi in avanti col busto.





	And everything I had to know I heard it on my radio

Eleonora entrò nella piccola saletta adiacente a quella di registrazione, facendo il meno rumore possibile e curandosi di non accendere nessuna luce sospetta. Le ragazze avevano insistito perché facesse un tour prima della riunione della radio, nonostante quel che c’era da vedere fosse davvero poco. Poi Sana, sua chaperon, fu trattenuta da due di terzo che volevano informazioni sul suo programma, e Eleonora proseguì da sola.

Il motivo del suo muoversi felpato e nell’ombra risiedeva, però, negli individui comodamente seduti nella sala di registrazione foderata con le scatole delle uova. Niccolò in equilibrio su due piedi della sedia, alla destra di Eleonora, e Martino seduto di traverso all’altra sulla sinistra, chiacchieravano come se non ci fosse alcuna preoccupazione al mondo eccetto quello di cui stavano parlando, completamente inconsapevoli che dall’altra parte del vetro si sentisse tutto. O che ci fosse qualcuno ad ascoltare in primo luogo.

“Per me ci saremmo potuti mettere insieme sin dalla carbonara col tabasco” stava dicendo Martino, le braccia poggiate sullo schienale della sedia e una mano a reggergli il volto.

“Davvero? Nonostante le mie coraggiosissime scelte culinarie?” Niccolò rise, scoprendo i denti e le gengive. Smise di dondolare e poggiò tutti i piedi a terra, chinandosi in avanti col busto.

“E perché non lo hai fatto?” chiese poi, poggiando il volto su entrambe le mani, gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia. La distanza tra i loro volti era drasticamente ridotta.

“Perché qualcuno qui aveva una fidanzata, mi pare. Diciamoci la verità, ho dovuto lavorare sodo per entrare nei tuoi pensieri” agitò un dito scherzosamente contro di lui, e Niccolò abbassò il capo, ancora ridendo.

“E vedi, qui ti sbagli, mio caro” replicò il moro, prendendogli la mano con il dito ancora teso. “Sei stato nei miei pensieri fin dall’inizio. Anzi, anche prima”

Martino apparve sorpreso per un momento, tanto che rimase in silenzio a osservare il sogghigno soddisfatto di Niccolò.

“Non ci credo. Ma se manco mi calcolavi, alla radio”

“ma quando?”

“Alla primissima riunione. Non mi hai guardato in faccia nemmeno per sbaglio”

Senza lasciare la presa con la mano ormai intrecciata a quella di Niccolò, Martino si alzò e si sedette nella sedia ora nella posizione corretta.

“Era tutta strategia, quella” asserì Niccolò, con un piccolo cenno del capo.

“Ah davvero?”

“Assolutamente. Non potevo farti capire quanto mi piacevi o ti saresti spaventato. Dovevo giocare bene le mie carte. Era tutto calcolato alla perfezione”. Scandì bene l’ultima parola, agitando una mano come se stesse dirigendo un’orchestra.

“Anche la parte dove Sana mi ricattava per l’erba? La polizia da Federicona? Era tutta opera tua?” il dubbio nella voce di Martino era evidente, quasi quanto la risata nascosta appena dietro l’angolo. Eleonora riconosceva quel tono di voce: era di quando la felicità è così tanta che le tue corde vocali non possono fare a meno di esprimerla. E’ negli occhi, pieni di luccichii e scintille. Nelle mani, nei tocchi teneri e scombinati, quella frenesia che fa cadere il castello di carte ma che non ti fa pesare il ricostruirlo ancora e ancora.

“Si, tutto.” Ammise Niccolò, e poi rise di nuovo, quel sorriso che scopriva tutta la bocca e rendeva gli occhi delle piccole fessure. “No, no, okay, no. Solo il terrazzo e l’offerta di fumare. Ho pensato a come portarti là sin dal primo momento in cui sei esistito per me. Ho pensato ‘una vista così bella, merita di essere ripagato con una vista altrettanto bella’”

Martino stette in silenzio per un momento, i grandi occhi scuri resi ancora più grandi dall’impatto di quelle parole nel suo cervello.

“Ma Emma non l’avevi considerata”, disse infine, e Niccolò rise, grattandosi distrattamente la testa.

“No, lei no. Nella mia versione eravamo solo io e te. E la torretta era a ovest, non a sud, quindi avremmo anche visto il tramonto. E ci sarebbe stata musica. E champagne, o qualcosa del genere.”

La voce parve leggermente distante, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa di dieci anni prima.

“Mi piace il modo in cui vedi le cose, ma anche così non è andata troppo male, no?”

Martino gli tirò piano la mano, in attesa di un cenno dal moro. Niccolò portò le mani unite alle labbra, lasciando un leggero bacio sul dorso di quella di Martino.

“Ed esattamente” continuò il rosso “quanto tempo è passato da quando sono _esistito nella tua vita_ a quando hai reso realtà il tuo piano malefico?”

“E’ un segreto” replicò Niccolò, con un piccolo ghigno e la faccia da schiaffi ben esposta.

“Cosa? Non esistono segreti in una coppia! Me lo devi dire!”

“No”

“Eddai” il tono di Martino divenne lamentoso, sembrava pronto a mettere il broncio.

“No”

Niccolò continuò a sorridere, apparentemente imperturbabile alle richieste del suo ragazzo.

“Ma perché?”

“Perché non posso spoilerarti la proposta di matrimonio che ti farò, ho detto anche troppo, e quel momento è parte integrante”

Eleonora vide l’espressione di Martino passare da semi risentita a incredibilmente sorpresa, per poi sciogliersi completamente.

“Ni” fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.

In quel momento Eleonora ebbe un mini infarto, perché entrò Sana nella sala dov’era lei.

“Cosa fai qui al bu—”

“shhhh” la bloccò Eleonora, indicando i due ragazzi dall’altra parte del vetro.

“Da quanto tempo sono là a parlare?” chiese sottovoce Sana.

“Non lo so? Io sono arrivata cinque minuti fa, ma loro erano già lì.”

Sul volto di Sana comparve un piccolo ghigno. “Direi che è il caso di far loro un piccolo scherzetto. Così imparano a sfuggire alla sistemazione dell’aula per la riunione”

Con calma, si avvicinò allo specchio e cominciò a bussare ritmicamente. Sia Martino che Niccolò scattarono sull’attenti, presi di sorpresa.

“Guardate che eravate in onda, vi ha sentito tutta scuola” spiegò la ragazza al microfono. Osservare il panico crescere sulla faccia di Martino fu più divertente di quanto Eleonora volesse ammettere.

“Merdissima. Già tutti sanno i cazzi nostri, ora sarà definitivo”

“ma davvero?” chiese invece Niccolò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Con gli occhi si mosse, alla ricerca di qualche segnale che verificasse la cosa.

“No” concesse Sana, e Martino quasi cadde dalla sedia. “Ma muovetevi che stiamo per iniziare”

Poi Sana si rivolse a Eleonora, e le due risero, mentre la prima usciva dalla saletta col suo solito passo svelto. Eleonora lanciò un’altra occhiata ai due, ancora nella saletta. Niccolò si era avviato verso la porta ma Martino lo ritirò a se’, prendendogli il volto in una mano per lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra.

La ragazza distolse definitivamente lo sguardo, un piccolo sorriso a adornarle le labbra. Non sarebbe stato così male vivere qualcosa di simile, nella vita.

Prima che ogni razionalità la fermasse dal fare quello che stava per fare, tirò fuori il cellulare e aprì la chat con Edoardo Incanti.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Boh raga  
> io confido nelle doti di Eleonora di farsi gli impicci di tutti per avere scene simili  
> e niente, doveva essere una cosa piccola e invece sono 1000 e più parole. Cose che decapitano.  
> see you around, bacini


End file.
